The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale-Hybride. The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of SEL "Klecerol" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,140) and PAC "Penlau". Both "Klecerol" and "Penlau" are commercially available. "Klecerol is also known as SEL "Carol." "Penlau" is also known as PAC "Laura." SEL "Klecerol" is a geranium with pink petals having a white center, RHS 57-C and RHS 67-C, having early to medium early precocity, and small to medium growth height, 250-270 mm. SEL "Klecerol" grows compact and branches well. The large clusters of 100 to 110 mm. diameter stand 180 mm. long on stable stems above the healthy, medium green foliage which is slightly zonated. PAC "Penlau" has violet pink RHS 66-A, with early precocity and small growth habit of between 220-240 mm. in height in September. The characteristics of PAC "Penlau" are elegant, cupshaped flowers that stand on the dark-leaved plants. The parents are both available in our company. "Penlau" is bred by PAC Elsner in Dresden.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 1989 in Stuttgart, Germany and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany over a four year period. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty appears to be firmly fixed.
The new cultivar is distinguished from other pink varieties by its very nice lavender-pink with red center petals and its superior garden performance. The present cultivar is very floriferous (i.e., 491 flowers on three plants during one season). The flowers do not shatter or fade out, the medium green leaves can stand hot or wet weather.